


Best Laid Plans

by Imsupposedtobedoingsomething



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsupposedtobedoingsomething/pseuds/Imsupposedtobedoingsomething
Summary: Kit Hearter wasn't sure what to expect after transferring to Hogwarts for a year. But it definitely wasn't the announcement of the infamous Goblet of Fire, being unable to make friends in her new house, or getting mixed up with one infamous Fred Weasley. As their fake relationship progresses so do the secrets they must keep and the uncertainty of both of their futures. Will Kit regret ever having come to Hogwarts after facing her own trials throughout the year?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Just a some quick notes; This is my first time using AO3 so please bear with me with tags and formatting issues. Also, I post on my tumblr of the same name so if you see it there, that's why.

There was a buzz of excitement in the air that was often present on the first day back at Hogwarts. Each beginning of the year promised a new adventure, sometimes deadly, but the students were eager to find out regardless. Outside the Great Hall, the incoming First Years were anxiously awaiting their time to walk through the towering doors before them, chattering quietly to one another or ringing their hands.

As the group finally walked through the doors into the Hall, it was obvious to the students at the tables that an interloper was among the first years. At the very back of the group was someone too large to be an 11 year old. She towered over the rest of the new students, the tallest of which was only 5ft. The questioning whispers only stopped once McGonagall called for the sorting to begin.

Kit stood at the very back of the group of first years, keeping their eyes trained straight ahead at the unfamiliar faces of the professors instead of meeting those of the inquisitive students who seemed intent on staring. Inside her heart was stammering but she had plenty of practice at keeping her face trained in a mask of calm indifference. At her old school there had been no sorting for the first years, only a welcoming parade through the entrance gate. The idea of sitting on a stool in front of hundreds of strangers made her want to drop to the ground. She had rather hoped that she could have bypassed this process or at least an official introduction, but as the First Years were sorted and she continued to stand there, her hopes dwindled.

After the last of the First Years were sorted, McGonagall cleared her throat to speak to the room. Her voice was clear as she spoke the introduction, her mere presence calling for silence. “This year we have transfer student from America. Kit Hearter.” The older woman motioned for Kit to step forward.

As Kit approached the stool, they focused only on keeping their face bland and their knees from shaking as they sat. It was now that she regretted not researching Hogwarts more thoroughly before deciding to attend. This introduction would have made her reconsider it all. Unlike many of the first years, the Sorting Hat fit nicely on her head instead of falling to her eyes. The gravely voice spoke into Kit’s ears but she was determined not to jump.

“Interesting, yes, interesting.” The Hat pondered in her ear, mulling over mostly to itself which house Kit belonged in. Kit only sat, staring at the wall ahead. None of the houses held meaning to her so the decision seemed almost unimportant. The only difference she could see between the four houses were the colors on the student's ties, and she didn't feel strongly for one color or another. Finally the Sorting Hat yelled out, “We’ll put you in... Slytherin!”

\--

For the remainder of the meal Kit sat in relative quiet, only lightly picking at the food on the table. There were a number of meat dishes that she did not want or recognize and resigned herself to vegetables, potatoes, and a roll that lay half eaten on her plate. Even after finding her seat with the other Slytherins the nerves hadn't dissipated as she had hoped.

Once or twice she made casual conversation with the people seated around her but it ended rather quickly. It seemed that the first years were concerned with people their own age and the older students had already formed their own cliques. No one was particularly rude, but she could feel the skepticism in their gazes towards her. For most of the dinner she sat staring up at the enchanted ceiling, marveling at the floating candles as they bobbed in the air. Whenever a ghost floated by she jumped slightly, surprised that they were out and about with the students. At Salem, the ghosts were dignified entities that tended to only glide through the buildings at night and rarely spoke to students. Here she could see some friendly ghosts popping up and chatting heartily with the other house. _How strange_.

The food vanished at the end of the night and Kit wanted to ask someone where it went but didn't think any of her house mates would appreciate it. As the rest of the Slytherins trudged down into the dungeons, Kit was beginning to regret her transfer to the English school more and more. It had seemed like a welcome adventure when her it was proposed to her a year ago by her old Headmistress, but a growing feeling of doubt had seated itself in the pit of her stomach. As she settled into the deep green comforter of her bed, so did the feeling that she might have made a terrible mistake.


	2. Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident during a Slytherin v Gryffindor class incites a spark of interest between Kit and Fred, though neither expected it at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, promise the good stuff is going to come very soon! Sorry it's been kind of slow in the beginning.

Since the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students at the end of Octorber, Kit found that they were no longer of particular interest to Hogwart's gossips. She had to admit that she was relieved that the attention had shifted off of her. Feeling like a walking oddity was rather off-putting and only increased her sense of isolation. Even after 2 months at Hogwarts, Kit had yet to find her footing in any social group. The most she received from her house mates was the occasional chat about school work or passing questions about her previous school. Even the girls she shared a dorm with said very little to her outside of what was polite.

Fortunately, Kit's time there had wizened her to the attitudes between Hogwarts houses that she had not been privy to beforehand. From her experiences in shared classes with the other houses, and her habit of eavesdropping in as many conversations as possible, she surmised that Slytherin was generally disliked by other houses and Slytherins were not usually close with those outside of their own. _Perfect._

Gryffindors were generally thought to be obnoxious and attention seeking. Ravenclaws were impractical in their application of intelligence, too focused on academics or specific topics and less thorough with social understanding. And Hufflepuffs were the butt of many jokes about being both unimportant and uninteresting, as if they were the forgotten middle child. Kit gave merit to none of these opinions. It was only natural to like the group one was in and dislike others on principle rather than reality.

Unfortunately for her, the green and silver of her house had marked her as unapproachable to 75% of the school and she spent most of her time alone.

_Plenty of time to focus on studies when you have no friends_ , she often thought bitterly to herself while reading through her course work. If she couldn’t prove herself through social interaction she was going to do it by besting as many people at academics as possible. Maybe a reputation of scholarly achievement would draw some people in need of tutoring towards her, which could eventually lead to a friendship.

These thoughts all but vanished from her head as she stepped into the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom early one Thursday morning. Thursdays were shared with the Gryffindors, with one House seated on the tables to the left of the room and the other group to the right. Today appeared to be different, the tables pushed back against the walls of the room.

“Hurry up!” Moody’s voice boomed from the balcony in front of the room. The blackboard read “Practical Application”, which felt rather ominous in its vagueness.

Moody walked down between the two groups, pointing and pairing Gryffindors and Slytherins together in apparent sparing partners. As Fred Weasley walked to stand next to Kit the two exchanged smiles, although his was warmer than the one he received. The Weasley twins were often the topic of conversation, especially now that they had began an illegal betting ring on the Tournament so Kit knew of him, at least slightly.

“This place doesn’t allow for enough practical applications of the spells you’ve learned. And practice makes perfect.” Moody took a pause from his speech at the head of the room to take a swig from his infamous flask, twitching slightly as he laid it down. “ I want to see jinxes, counters, and repelling.” A smile twitched onto his lips as he peered darkly at the shocked faces of his students. “And an odd curse won’t hurt. Go On!”

Usually the opportunity to jinx a Slytherin would have brightened Fred’s day but looking down at the American girl left him feeling slightly less enthused at the prospect. It felt a bit unusual for a opposite gender pairing to happen at all but he suspected it had been purposeful. Moody always emphasized being willing to fight anyone who was willing to fight you.

Fred stood a few feet away now and the two of them raised their wands simultaneously but neither made a move to cast the first spell. Around them a few others had already started, less perturbed by the partnering and more willing to humiliate their enemy house.

“Ladies first,” Fred teased with a crooked grin, bowing obnoxiously to his partner.

“Really Weasley?” Kit scoffed, rolling her eyes at his faux chivalry. Around them a tickling curse was cast, leaving a Gryffindor girl in a fit of pained laughter.

“Pardon me,” Fred snickered primly, “Is that concept unheard of in America or just for Slytherins?” There was a gleam in his eye as if he enjoyed his teasing insults.

Kit sighed, shaking her head before waving her wand. “ Petrificus Totalus.” As the curse hit him, Fred went completely stiff, hitting the ground face first to a chorus of snickering Slytherins. For a moment he wondered if he’d be stuck at her mercy until Moody waved his wand to undo the effects.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm Hearter but try to refrain from curses.” Despite the words he spoke, Moody wore a rather pleased expression on his face as he walked by.

Still shaking off the effects of the curse, Fred looked up at Kit to see her smirking down at him. It didn’t look malicious, more snarky, as if she were proving a point.

Fred sprang up and countered with a drone spell. An indescribably loud noise erupted in her skull, so loud that she couldn’t help but cower as her hands desperately covered her ears. When Moody reversed the effects, she glared up at Fred through her hair.

Fred only grinned. “All’s fair.”

Kit laughed dryly and she stood on slightly shaking legs. “OH, so this _is_ war.”

Again they were staring at one another, wands poised to cast but each waiting to counter the other. A far off echo of the droning sounds still pounded in the back of Kit’s skull while Fred’s body still held stiffness in its joints. Despite this, they both smiled at each other as ideas were forming in their minds.

Both expecting the other to cast another jinx, they simultaneously cast the Backfiring Jinx. As the sparks of the spells collided in the middle, a shockwave sent both of them flying backwards with unexpected force. Fred felt the air knock out of his lungs as he hit the stone floor. When he finally regained his bearings he noticed immediately that Kit lay in a heap against the stone wall, seemingly unmoving.

Fred along with a few other’s rushed to where Kit lay in a heap, although the professor was notably absent from the group of concerned onlookers. Fred moved Kit’s shoulder back gently so he could see her face, expecting for a gash to be in her head or a halo of blood to start pooling.

As he gingerly moved closer to see if she still existed among the land of the living, Fred suddenly felt the tip of a wand pressed into his throat. The girl stirred quickly as if she was completely unharmed, propping herself on one elbow as she kept her wand against his neck.

“Lesson one Weasley; Never lower your wand to an opponent.” Kit let a wide smile spread across her face as Fred’s expression shifted into genuine surprise. A few Slytherins congratulated her win before moving back to their own partners.

Fred thought she had a killer smile, but wasn't sure if he meant it as a compliment or not.

“ Good show Hearter. 5 points to Slytherin.” Moody smiled, as if he had expected her move from the beginning. “You two can stop hogging the spotlight now.”

Still squatting in front of Kit, Fred erupted into laughter as he extended his hand. He pulled her up off of the ground and the two of them shook hands before releasing them. As Kit brushed the dust off of her long black skirt she tried to keep the self satisfied grin off of her face.

“I can’t believe you fooled me.” Fred laughed good naturedly as they moved to an unoccupied area of the room to watch the others. “That was bloody clever.”

Kit allowed herself to laugh with him, gently punching his shoulder as they two of them sat on one of the abandoned desktops. “There’s probably a reason I was put in Slytherin.” She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, worrying that reminding him that their houses hated each other would make him less friendly in his regards.

Instead Fred laughed again, watching her out of the corner of his hazel eyes for a reaction. “I guess I shouldn’t’ve expected you to play fair.” He teased.

Despite herself, Kit laughed again. Fred’s words held no malice and he didn’t seemed particularly disturbed by conversing with a Slytherin. It was the first good conversation Kit had had in months and she wouldn’t let anything ruin that.

“Never underestimate me Weasley.”

Fred held a hand up as if to swear. “Never again.”


	3. The Games We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slytherin battling against two Gryffindors in a trick war was a recipe for disaster for everyone involved.  
> Unfortunately for Kit, the Weasley twins had years of practice ahead of her and plenty of supplies.  
> But if there was one truth about Slytherins it was that they do whatever it takes to win.

After the incident in Defense Class, a friendly rivalry began to form between Kit and Fred. Even when the two weren't paired in that class, Fred had made it his mission to try to tease her even from across the room. More than once he had sent a paper snake to her seat that would promptly explode upon reaching its destination. At first it had both startled and embarrassed Kit, much to Fred's delight, but she was eventually more accustomed to his pranks.

Kit tended to get her revenge during Tuesday's Astronomy lessons, which Gryffindor attended every other week. Her favorite joke was to simply spread ink on his telescope's eye port, which was difficult to see so late into the night.

"I thought you were cleverer than this Hearter." Fred would whisper from across the aisle. He had began purposefully sitting as close to her as possible in their shared classes only to have more of an opportunity to tease her.

"And yet you still fell for it," She shrugged with a devilish smile, pretending to pay attention to Professor Sinistra while she spied on him out of the side of her eye. The funniest part was watching him try to rub the ink off his eye. It often left a smudge of black ink all over his face.

* * *

Fred and George often found Kit studying completely alone in the library only moments before curfew. Sometimes he wondered how she could be so solitary. Fred had thought being an exchange student would have made her rather popular but it seemed that 9 times out of 10 she was sitting alone wherever she was.

George was placing some fire-safe fireworks into the shelves that were set to explode in ten minutes. "Bad luck she's here."

"Maybe we won't be blamed." Fred smiled mischievously, looking over at his brother who mirrored his expression. "Not at first at least."

"Bloody lucky for us."

"Too bad for Hearter."

Fred and George exited the library quickly, sliding out of view Madame Pince and sprinting up the corridor to listen from a safe distance. They had tried to fireworks on some old school books and nothing had caught on fire yet but they were curious if that would be true surrounded by books.

Ten minutes later, Kit was seen stalking out of the library covered in a light smattering of ash from head to toe. Fred couldn't resist a chuckle, which Kit seemed to hear and turned to glare.

"Weasleys!" Kit started rushing towards them as the curfew bell began to ring. 

"Sorry Hearter, curfew and all!" George laughed and the two Gryffindors started jogging towards their tower.

"Might want to clean up, pet. You've got something here," Fred gestured over the entirety of his face, winking before the two of them rounded the corner to safety.

* * *

Thanks to the Weasley's _lovely_ prank in the library, Kit was banned from the library until the following semester much to her displeasure. The library had become a bit of a refuge for her, a place she could hide in when she didn't want to see all her classmates having a good chat while she sat in silence. Now she was floating through the school, trying to find a replacement to study and hide in.

A pair of hands slammed down on Fred's desk early one morning before D.A.D.A. but he seemed unsurprised as he looked up with a playful glint in his eyes. His unconcerned expression only fueled the anger that boiled in Kit's chest. "Good morning to you too Hearter."

"You're going to regret that," Kit threatened in a low tone, shifting her eyes between the twins.

"No harm done. They were fire safe." George soothed with a grin on his face that didn't help the anger directed towards them.

"And you cleaned up so nicely too." Fred reached out to playfully twist a strand of her blonde hair. Kit smacked it away, leaning even closer so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Watch yourself Weasley." Kit's eyes slid to George's. "Both of you."

As the lesson began, Kit made her way to the Slytherin's side of the room, focusing her eyes forward to Moody even as she continued to seethe.

George leaned towards his brother, talking out the side of his mouth. "Reckon she has no idea which ones we are."

Fred sniggered, resting his chin on his hand. "Of course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be the real start of the plot. I wanted to establish some relationships before it really started and I'm really loving their current playfulness.  
> Please, if you want to be added into this series please send a description of yourself or your character. I love adding others into my stories because it fleshes it out and I like having people get excited to see themselves or their characters in.  
> Lots of Love


	4. The Bet

The announcement of the Yule Ball sent a wave of excitement throughout Hogwarts and its visiting schools. The ball was only 2 weeks away, a short time to find the appropriate robes and a date to go with it.

Kit was rather uninterested in the entire thing, mostly because she had no prospect of a date and going solo was beyond her imagination. If she had managed to make a friend or two she wouldn't be against going as friends, but there were no friends to speak of.

Sitting in one of the darker alcoves in the dungeons, Kit buried their head in a book of Charms. She hadn't managed to find a good replacement for her lost library privileges but this was a good a place as any. Although it was a bit damp in the alcove it was nothing a warm sweater couldn't fix.

Down the other side of the long stone hallway, a group of troublemakers were planting some confetti flooding bombs throughout the dungeons "to lighten up the place".

"I'm sure this'll really brighten the Slytherin's dreary dungeons." Lee laughed as he hooked a bomb over one of the light fixtures. "Maybe we should do this at the ball too. Could be a good closer."

"Now that's an idea," Fred mused as he looked backwards and forwards in case Filch or a Slytherin Prefect were wondering about. He was rather hoping that Snape might be doing some rounds when the bombs go off. The image of the serious professor surrounded and covered in brightly sparkling confetti would be a sight to see and it was worth any possible detentions or point loss.

"Speaking of," Lee held a mischievous grin on his face. "Can't really go dateless can we?"

"Dateless?" Fred laughed at the idea. "It's not hard to get a date. We could ask anyone and they'd say yes." Fred's confident tone had Kit rolling her eyes as she slid further into the dark corner of her alcove.

"Oh really? You make it sound so easy. George?"

"Fred thinks himself a lady's man. Haven't ever seen it myself." George gave his twin a wicked grin as if to egg him on.

"I could ask almost anyone and I guarantee they'd say yes." As soon as the words flew from his mouth Fred knew that he had walked himself into a trap.

"Wanna bet on that?" Lee and George spoke in unison, a feat usually saved for the twins themselves and Fred rolled his eyes. Something about this Triwizard Tournament made the three of them more eager to bet on nearly anything. Unfortunately for himself, Fred was almost physically incapable of stepping down from any bet or dare.

"Of course," He smiled crookedly at his friend and brother. Kit rolled her eyes, trying to keep from laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all. Why was she surprised that the people willing to risk setting a library on fire would be stupid enough to make a bet about dating?

"5 galleons says you can't get a date."

"I'm in too," George laughed. "And it can't be just anyone. That's too easy. It has to be an actual challenge so no Gryffindors."

" Extra points if you can get a Beauxbaton girl. Fleur even." Lee wiggled his eyebrow at the impossible suggestion. Even Fred wasn't crazy enough to go for the Veela girl. She was beyond the reach of even his overinflated ego.

"Maybe even a Slytherin. That would be a real challenge." George had one particular Slytherin in mind, really the only one he thought would ever even consider the idea but he kept it to himself.

"You're both on. Ha! Hardly a challenge." The three of them shook hands before going back to the task at hand.

" Curfew is in 20," George checked his watch thoughtfully. "That means the snakes that are out will be heading back soon and the Prefects will be doing last rounds."

"Best get on then." The group started walking briskly towards their escape, much to the relief of the interloper who was eager to digest the news she had heard. Kit released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth to cover the sound. Fred stopped at the end of the corridor, straining to hear again but the corridor was silent behind him.


	5. A Proposal

Saturday morning Kit spent hours in the showers trying to scrub the leftover glitter off of her skin. The warm shower felt amazing and she spent the time plotting her next move carefully. The idea had been bouncing around her head for hours but there was one road block she wasn't sure she could overcome; separating the Weasley twins from one another. Not to mention she would have to be absolutely sure that she was speaking to Fred or it would be all for nothing. 

Kit finally settled on a plan, one that hinged on her ability to determine one twin from the other and hope he would talk to her without a fuss. During lunch she pondered the idea continually, occasionally catching herself staring at the twins in question. Once Fred looked up from his toast and smiled and Kit had to hide her face against the table. _Real subtle, excellent work_. But the smug expression he made in response only motivated her to continue with her plan. This was Fred Weasley after all, the one who got her banned from the library and who was blatantly making bets about getting girls. She couldn't feel too bad about what she was going to do.

It was a particularly chilly day, the sky a dome of cool grey over everything. Kit sat out by the courtyard pretending to read a textbook as she waited for the appearance of her least favorite twins to appear. Not that she had met the Patel twins enough to form an opinion. But the girl anticipated she'd like almost any twins over the Weasleys at that point.

Sure enough the Weasley twins appeared, followed by a few of their Quidditch mates. Inwardly Kit groaned, suddenly anxious that separating Fred from anyone was going to be impossible. She still hadn't completely determined whether she knew one twin from the other. The only lead she had was the assumption that Fred was the one to meet her gaze most often given that they had spoken at least a few times more than she and George had. It was a loose idea at best but it was all she had.

As if reading her mind, one set of eyes met hers with a cheeky grin. Kit gulped, feeling her pulse speed up immediately. Even as a cool wind whipped against her cheeks she felt her skin grow warm. Despite this she held his gaze and inclined her chin in a gesture she hoped expressed an invitation. For a moment nothing happened, Weasley simply peered at her with a lazy grin. After what felt like an eternity he finally signaled to the others to go on without him, heading over to the pillar that Kit was leaning on.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" The twin leaned ever so slightly over the Slytherin girl as if to cover her from the eyes of onlookers. Kit couldn't remember the last time anyone had stood so close to her and the warmth spread through her body again.

Luckily she had nearly perfected her ability to appear cool outwardly while her insides betrayed her. "I heard you like bets Weasley."

A glimmer appeared in his soft hazel eyes. "You've heard correctly, pet." The grin was back, as if he were reading her intentions, as if he knew that she was going to let him on to something secret.

"Last night I heard about the most interesting bet." For a moment she thought she saw the spark waver. Exactly as planned.

"Do tell." His eyes were steelier than before. He knew that she knew something.

"I was minding my own business while reading in a dungeon alcove," Kit paused, watching as the final realization dawned on his freckled face. He ran a hand over his face but his smile was good natured when he turned back to continue listening to her. "And I heard some hooligans betting on girls. Which is a rather stupid thing to do, as everyone knows." Kit couldn't hide the snide smirk that crept onto her face as she stared intently into his eyes.

"Stupid indeed." He agreed, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"Because obviously," Kit uncrossed her legs, feeling increasingly confident as she continued to talk, "No girl would ever go out with someone caught betting on dates and relationships. It would be rather unfortunate if the entire school learned of such a improper wager at the expense of innocent girls."

"I have a feeling not every girl in this school is as innocent a she appears." This time Kit knew the comment was directed at her expense but she brushed if off like a stray thread.

"But a person's heart is so important. I pity the boys so careless to be caught in such an endeavor."

"Alright Hearter, you got me. Now tell me what you want." The twin leaned even closer, refusing to move his gaze from hers. If she were feeling less sure of herself perhaps it would have dissuaded her decision.

"I want in Weasley."

The redhead's face was one of utter astonishment before melting into a fit of laughter that had him clutching his sides. "You've got to be joking."

Kit rolled her eyes, kicking his shin to remind him this wasn't a laughing matter. "You're the one known for joking, not me. I'm serious." When he simply looked at her as if she had grown two heads Kit groaned in exasperation. "Weasley, either you let me in or every person in this school will know that you and your lovely friends tried to make bets on getting a date. Then you will spend the foreseeable future absolutely single."

Although the threat was rather bland, the twin's face became more serious, though the blaze was back in his eyes. "Alright Hearter. What do you want?"

Kit had wanted this to happen but now that she was faced with voicing her wishes out loud to the twin she wasn't completely sure was even Fred, it caught in her throat like a dry cough. So she cleared her throat, finally averting her gaze. "I-I'll be your... date... if you agree to help me..."

Across from her the boy smiled, surprised to see the abrupt change in her tone. It had to be something good if it was so hard for the Slytherin to speak the words. It wasn't usual for them to be so shy about getting whatever they want. "Oh please do go on."

Kit shook her head, allowing her hair to hide her face as she stared at the uneven stone beneath her feet. "I'll help you win the bet if you help me make friends." By the end of the sentence her voice was barely above a whisper. It took all his might to not laugh in her face.

A hand appeared under Kit's nose, forcing her to finally meet his eyes. The Weasley waited for her to take it. "You've got yourself a deal."

Kit took the extended hand and shook it firmly, finally able to meet his eyes again. "You can't tell anyone about this. Not even George."

A flicker of delight crept into the corners of his mouth as he agreed. "Neither can you." He pulled her up from her seat and the two walked towards the warmth of the castle. Before they walked through the doors, he turned to face her.

"How did you know I was Fred?" 

Kit laughed mostly to herself. "I didn't."


	6. Public Display

The grounds had been quickly overridden with a blanket of sparkling frost, a welcome reminder that the semester was coming to a close and the holidays were quickly arriving. The students were all excitedly making plans for the Yule season- whether or not to stay at Hogwarts or go home and which gifts were best for family and friends.

Even Kit was feeling the festive atmosphere as she sat on the Slytherin Common Room floor writing Christmas cards to her friend back home while checking the time anxiously every ten minutes or so. It had been about 5 days since she had approached Fred and in that time she had barely slept a wink as she continuously wondered if she had made a huge mistake. The only thing keeping her going was a steady stream of coffee and a sense of impending doom as she waited for his next move.

On the one hand, being a friendless outcast for the rest of the school year sounded awful. But so did the potential ridicule she would face if anyone found out that she had blackmailed a beloved Weasley twin into being her date. Kit wondered what her friends back home would think of her if they knew. Would they laugh? Mostly definitely, but only in the way that friends do when someone makes a rash, stupid decision.

The clock sounded suddenly, reminding Kit that she only had 15 minutes to make it to Professor Moody's final class of the semester. Her heart hammered in her chest as she desperately shoved her unfinished Christmas cards into her bag, quickly exiting the dungeons with the rest of her classmates. The excitement in the air was almost tangible as she rushed through the hall, every student eagerly awaiting the next big event of the Triwizard Championship- the Yule Ball. Kit felt rather opposite her classmates, hoping that some fortuitous accident would cause its sudden cancellation.

As soon as she stepped through the doorway into class, Kit's eyes unconsciously scanned for Fred's. As soon as their eyes met she flushed darkly, ducking her head as she tried to pretend she hadn't been looking for him. Sitting towards the middle of the desks on the Slytherin's side of the classroom, she busied herself with reorganizing the mess she had created in her bag as an excuse to look at no one. The sense of impending doom had only amplified after seeing his sparkling eyes. Kit was sure he was going to prank her or announce her humiliation to all her classmates as revenge for her attempted blackmailing.

Someone cleared their throat to her right, causing Kit to look up from her distraction. _Damn._ When she met Fred's eyes for the second time that morning some of the worry melted away. The Weasley had an alarmingly disarming aura about him, his smile charmingly nonchalant. She could see no ill-will in his eyes, only a warm glow as if he were about to laugh.

"Weasley," Kit greeted cooly, a mask of indifference her only defense mechanism against in her inward struggle. Her heart was uncomfortably loud in her ears.

"Hearter," Fred winked devilishly which did nothing to calm Kit's frying nerves. "I've got a question for you."

Suddenly Kit wished she'd had the forethought to wear makeup or some kind of mask to cover the color that was creeping under her skin, a betrayal from the inside out.

"Do tell."

By then most of the room's eyes had turned to watch the spectacle, some wondering if the Weasley were going to hex her by surprise.

Instead, the red haired boy simply held out a small disk in the center of his palm. It was split down the middle, one side colored green with the word Yes and the other side red with a large No. "Would you be my date to the ball?"

It wouldn't surprise Kit if someone had gasped at the question- maybe it had come from her own lips. But she didn't hear it either way. She simply stared at the disk in his hand before awkwardly meeting his gaze again. The twinkle was there, she could see it especially towards the corner. He leaned in towards her with a grin. "This is where you push the button with your answer," He offered, trying to refrain from laughing.

Kit sighed heavily, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. For a moment her finger hovered over the red side but they both knew that was unlikely. This had been her idea to begin with. It seemed ironic that the button had both of their house colors. Red and green, complimentary yet clashing in her eyes.

As soon as she pressed down on the green side a flurry of white and blue fireworks exploded around her. It looked like a mini snowstorm only for her.

"What would've happened if I'd clicked no?" Kit teased, feeling more confident now that she knew he was actually on her side.

"Oh, nothing. I knew you'd say yes so I didn't even bother with it." To the spectators Fred's comment simply sounded confident and charming but she knew the truth behind it. Their first inside joke.

* * *

Kit had figured the big show in DADA was going to be crux of Fred's public displays outside of actually being her date to the ball. She hadn't been acquainted with him long enough to know that Fred rarely did anything halfway-except maybe his course work. The rumors and murmurs had followed her for the rest of the day but there had also been a bright-side as well. More and more of her classmates had greeted her or made an effort to hold a conversation.

Her popularity was cemented by Fred's sudden appearance at the Slytherin's table during diner that night, him sitting across from her with a lazy grin.

"Weasley." Kit offered, barely able to contain her own smirk as she took a bite of potato.

"Hearter." He held his chin in the palm of his hand while he stared at her as if looking at a work of art. "I came to inquire after your favorite flower."

Kit's eyebrows shot up but she made no answer.

"Don't leave me in suspense," Fred teased, flicking a pea in her direction.

"I don't really have one."

"Fine." Another pea was launched towards her. "Then at least tell me what color you're going to wear." Fred continued to look at her through heavily lidded eyes. She wondered if he could fall asleep like that.

"Probably a dark teal. Maybe with silver."

"Perfect, leave it to me." Fred sent her another wink before heading back to the sanctity of his own table. Kit wasn't sure she trusted the troublemaker enough to leave anything up to him, but really she didn't have a say in it.

* * *

Despite the recent increase in her popularity, Kit continued to avoid the Slytherin Common Room and the chattering housemates as much as possible. Unfortunately her ban from the library was not to be lifted until sometime after the new year and it had become too cold to be sitting out so late on the grounds. So instead she found herself in a half-lit alcove of the dungeons wrapped in an extra sweater to fend off the cold. She was just finishing up an update letter to her previous Headmistress at Salem along with a festive card.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Kit asked without looking up from her work, stopping Fred dead in his tracks behind her.

"Yes actually," the boy laughed, taking a seat across from her.

"Nice try." Setting aside the papers, she gave him a questioning look. There wasn't much reason for anyone- let alone a Gryffindor- to be wandering the dungeons so late unless they had an ulterior motive. Which was frankly in character for the Weasley. Maybe another glitter bomb demonstration that would take a week to clean.

"I thought we could end the night with another display."

"No one else is here to see it." She gestured with her hand towards the empty corridor for emphasis.

"Now that's the perfect romantic atmosphere pet." Fred leaned forward but his companion made no move. She knew he was joking, she could tell by the glint in his eye, like an unspoken laugh. At least he was having fun with it all.

"Wasted without an audience, dontcha think?"

"Maybe." He nudged her foot with his. "I thought we could plan a bit more."

"You've already made sure everyone knows we're going together. What other embarrassing thing do you want to do?" Unlike Fred it was rather difficult to distinguish Kit's practiced indifference from her teasing. Was the glint in her eye a joke or just something all Slytherin's inherited to seem more sly.

Fred was determined to be unbothered either way. A hand flew to his heart in mock indignance. 

"Embarrassing? I think you meant thoughtful and creative."

Kit pretended to mull this over before shaking her head. "Don't think so. Maybe they mean something different here than they do in America." She exhaled through her nose as a laugh and Fred was sure now that she was joking with him.

"Shall we meet fatefully at the Great Hall entrance or should I trudge down to the dungeons to pick you up?"

"Well," She tapped her cheek as if considering it deeply, "It's such a long walk for you and you are awfully frail." The smirk was back. "We should meet at the hall."

Fred knocked her shoe again, laughing. "'s for the best. Dramatic entrance it is." He stood up then, suddenly feeling awkward as she lifted her gaze to look up at him.

"See you there Weasley." Kit offered her hand as if to shake on their agreement but it was usually a mistake to make any kind of deal with tricksters. She had a lot to learn.

Instead of shaking it, Fred took her hand before dropping into an obnoxiously gallant bow and kissing her knuckles. "I'll see you Hearter. Try not to fall in love with me."

Kit scoffed at the suggestion. He had to be joking, there was no way they could get along well enough for such a thing to happen. This was the man that got her banned from the library and scolded on more than one occasion after all. But even the insinuation left her face warm.


	7. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I use so many commas. It's a bad habit of mine.  
> Also if you have an OC that you'd like me to add as a character that'd be great.

Many students had stayed at Hogwarts instead of going home for the Holidays, everyone excited for the Yule Ball to finally arrive. It was a cold, snowy day, a perfect backdrop for the dance and the arrival of Father Christmas. Kit awoke to a small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. It was rather surprising; she had assumed this Christmas would be empty given that her friends were across the ocean. They would have scoffed at her doubt in their ability to love her even over long distances.

Ivy's gift was her favorite, a scrapbook of her friends back home and the fun she had missed since transferring. It became increasingly difficult to control her urge to cry as she flipped through the glossy pages, watching as her friends smiled and waved back at her. They had apparently already gone on many misadventures since her departure. The realization made her chest ache for home and the familiar Oregon landscape that now felt impossibly far from her.

Ander's gift was much better at distracting her from the homesickness that had long crept its way into her heart. It was also rather tacky, a collection of American pins and Salem memorabilia that he expected her to wear around to salute her home country. He had even sent her a knit cap with the Institute's insignia on it. As if she didn't already have a hard time getting her new classmates to accept her, why not sport tokens of the place she actually belonged?

Kit laid in her bed for most of the morning with the curtains drawn around her. Headmistress Lattimore had sent her a stationary set with a new quill, which Kit was grateful for since her was in a sorry state of disrepair. Fountain pens were commonly used at Salem and Kit had yet to master mending quills or keeping a well of ink from spilling over. She disliked Hogwart's sometimes strenuous adherence to tradition. 

It was past noon before Kit moved from her spot, stomach growling loudly as she wrapped the new sweater she had gotten around her shoulders. Though some students had left for home, the Great Hall was unexpectedly crowded. Enchanted snow was falling lightly from the ceiling though the air was comfortably warm. It seemed the kitchen had also prepared special dishes for the day, some strange sausages and many warm pies. Around the Great Hall students were popping Christmas cracker. which Kit had only ever heard about. It seemed their crackers were also unusually well stocked, one Hufflepuff getting a whole Wizard Chess Set.

Although she tried not to judge, Kit hadn't developed much of a taste for English food. Instead she rolled around peas on her plate and wondered if she could ask the Kitchens to make something a little simpler. At least there was always toast and vegetables.

"Kit!" A voice whispered. Kit looked up expecting to find Fred grinning at her but it hadn't been him. One of her dormmates, a short dark-haired girl named Ava Reyes, was eagerly leaning towards her from several seats away. Kit had spoken a few times with Ava- most of them within the last few weeks- but it was rarely of any substance.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering-" Ava gestured to her tall friend- "if you wanted to get ready for the ball with us."

Kit's insides jumped at the suggestion but her face remained cool. Ava was usually rather bubbly and funny but her friend Sonya was less inviting in her attitude. The last thing Kit wanted was to seem too eager. "Yeah, sounds great. We'll be in the same place anyway." Her comment earned a smirk from Sonya and suddenly Kit's insiders were doing flips again.

* * *

A few hours before the Ball was set to begin, the girls met back at the dorms to get ready. There were a few extra people, some seventh years that Kit only vaguely recognized. Despite being rather unknown to them all the group did make an effort to include Kit in their conversations. It felt almost normal to her, as if she were getting ready for a night out with her friends back home. Still, Kit couldn't help but miss Ivy even more as she struggled to clip half her hair back in a way that didn't look haphazardly done. Ivy was particularly skilled with all kinds of hair and was the only reason Kit had ever looked half decent for parties.

As the time drew closer the energy in the room became more chaotic. People were people no matter where they came from and Kit was happy to learn that even the seemingly polished Slytherins were just as nervous and jittery for the event. More than once Kit had begged Sonya to slow down, her Scottish accent becoming almost undeterminable to her untrained ears. They had laughed, mocking her own accent in return, but it was good natured.

"Hearter, I'm curious. What made you say yes to the Weasley?" Suddenly the room full of eyes turned to stare at Kit intently as if they had all been wondering the same thing.

Kit coughed slightly as she focused her gaze towards her own reflection. "Thought I might as well." The answer was obviously not enough as the group exchanged glances with one another.

"Really?" Ava pressed eagerly, leaning forward on her stool as she fastened a glittering strap of her heel. "That's it?"

"He's funny. And I don't know many people here." Kit's voice had become quiet but she distracted herself with selecting the assortment of rings she wanted for each hand.

"It doesn't bother you he's a Gryffindor? Don't you feel like a traitor?" Sonya was staring into Kit's mirror, arms crossed firmly against her black clad chest. It was unsurprising that she would be the one to put it so bluntly.

"Not really. The whole houses thing is weird to me. It's completely different from my other school so I don't really understand why it matters." Kit's eyes were trained on her hands as she adorned them with a slightly ridiculous amount of rings.

"You should have seen his older brothers. If they were still here I might consider going with one of them," One of the seventh year girls laughed and instantly the tension was diffused as the room filled with laughter and good natured ribbing. Kit sighed to herself, glad that the moment was over.

* * *

Most of the other Slytherin's had paired off with people from their own house, leaving Kit to walk by herself to the Hall. More than once she had stopped herself to anxiously smooth the fabric of her dark teal gown as pairs and groups of students walked by. The more traditional dress robes looked quite dashing and many of the dresses were exceptionally pretty. As they drew closer and closer to the Great Hall the swell of orchestral music filled the Hall.

Kit and Fred had agreed to meet 7:45- fifteen minutes before the Champions started the dance- but she had lost track of time with less than 10 minutes to spare. The anxiety was flourishing in her chest as she desperately looked for Fred in the waning crowd. It should have been easy to spot a 6 foot ginger who was most likely standing next to another 6 foot tall ginger but her nerves were getting the best of her. For a moment she considered turning around and pretending she had fainted or gotten lost and missed the whole thing.

"Hello love." Kit nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden appearance of her date in front of her. "Fashionably late."

Kit looked up at Fred's smiling face and felt some of the worry melt away. "Sorry. Lost track of time."

Extending his arm, the boy laughed. "Couldn't decided which ring to wear?" He teased, taking in the multitude of jewelry on each finger. Kit blushed furiously, instantly regretting her choice.

"It's in fashion at Salem."

Fred led them both to a table, effortlessly moving through the excited students. "I like it honestly. It's a statement." He found his brother standing with Angelina, the two chatting as everyone waited for the dance to kick off.

"Yeah, it sure says 'I like rings'." Kit's half joke earned her a roaring laugh, Fred smacking her lightly on the shoulder as he stationed her to his right.

"Surprisingly funny Hearter."

Kit rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the self-satisfied smile. "How generous of you."

* * *

After the Champions traditional dance the Yule Ball was in full swing. As professors walked around as chaperones the students danced rather wildly to the Weird Sisters, occasionally being pulled aside or pushed apart if things were getting too out of hand. For the first half of the dance, Kit had resigned herself to sit at the table and look at the sparkling silver decorations that had transformed the room almost beyond recognition. Fred was dancing wildly with his brother, both of them making spectacles of themselves while a hoard of onlookers cheered them on.

Angelina appeared in front of Kit, quickly grabbing hold of her arm and pulling the girl towards the dance floor. "You can't just sit here all night. At least dance a little." It was pointless to try to argue, Angelina was notoriously stubborn and Kit wasn't strong enough to break free of her grasp. 

"I-I can't! Angelina!" Kit's voice sounded whining even to her own ears. Her face flushed darkly the closer the two came to the Weasley twins, Kit's stomach filling with butterflies. She had done alright during the dance lesson by Professor Sinistra but she doubted her ability to dance more freely. Without her old friends hyping up she lacked the confidence to let loose.

"There she is!" Fred replaced Angelina's grasp, quickly pulling his date closer and twirling her around. Kit tried to pull away but his grip was just as relentless as his teammate's had been. "Finally come to join me?"

Shaking her head, Kit did everything she could to avoid looking at the boy directly. Instead she glared at Angelina who was dancing merrily with George, both of them slightly out of beat. She would have found it cute if she hadn't been so annoyed.

"I'm not much of a dancer." The lame excuse was met with a teasing eyeroll as Fred pulled her in and then pushed her back out, all without letting go of her hands.

"I'll be the judge of that. I'll need a demonstration." Fred pulled her in once more only to spin her out with one arm. She was quickly becoming dizzy from his efforts.

"Who are you to judge?" Kit finally met his eyes only to be greeted with a cocky grin as he continued to throw her around as if she were a ragdoll.

"I'm your date." He reminded her. The loud music was slowly replaced by a slow tune, the singer crooning into the microphone as the dancers searched for their partners or vacated the area. Fred pulled the girl flush against him, holding her hand steadily in his. This was easier to dance to, she had practiced it just a few hours ago. "Not so hard, is it?"

Kit raised her eyebrows at the question. "Dancing isn't hard, it's..." As he twirled her, Kit racked her brain for exactly what she meant. It wasn't that dancing itself was difficult, she had done it many times before both formally and informally. It was simply that she felt... scrutinized by the people around her, as if they were all watching and waiting for her to mess up. "There's just a lot of people." It sounded lame coming from her own mouth but it held a little truth.

Fred hummed as if he were pondering it himself. "Just don't worry about them. They're just people."

Kit scoffed, her hand absent mindedly fussing with the collar of his robes. "Easy for you to say Weasley."

Although she couldn't see it, Fred smiled fondly at her as he removed his hand from her side to enclose her hand. "Easy for you to do if you really try." The music was slowly starting to pick up, signaling that the next song would be faster tempo and Fred didn't want to miss the opportunity for a show. "Just follow my lead."

Kit would soon learn that letting Fred be in charge of anything was a recipe for embarrassment, specifically hers. It was only a moment before she realized that he had some kind of stunt planned, not enough time to establish an escape. Once again she would be flung around the dancefloor without much say in the matter.

"Here, step like this." Fred had Kit mirror his feet while he moved them back and forth in what she assumed was some form of swing dancing. Any time she turned to look nervously at the growing number of eyes turned in their direction Fred would push or pull or twist her and draw her attention back. A song or two later she was able to keep up, following him fairly well even as he threw in a trick or two.

"Ready for the grand finale?" There was that glint in his eye as he grinned madly at her.

Despite her previous anxiety Kit wouldn't help but laugh. "Not really."

"After I spin you behind my back just jump a little bit and keep your leg straight."

Every logical piece of Kit's brain warned her that this was a bad idea, that she shouldn't trust him to catch her. They hadn't practiced any of this and although he was fairly strong it was a lot to ask to hold someone's body weight. But she also knew there was no way out, that if one of the Weasley twins had a plan then they were going to do it no matter what. The adrenaline pumping through her veins made her eager to try either way.

"Just don't drop me."

The two did a few more steps before he twirled her around his back as the music played loudly around them. She felt the pressure of his arm against her back as he twirled her once more to the front, his other hand getting free. Kit closed her eyes as she lifted herself off the ground, feeling as though an eternity passed before she felt his free hand catch her leg and hold it up as he dipped her other half. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, meeting Fred's bright hazel eyes as he beamed at her with a wink.

The crowd around them cheered at the display as Fred gently placed both Kit's feet safely back on solid ground. She tried to calm herself as her heart raced in her chest faster than she thought possible. As she busied herself with straightening her appearance Fred was bowing dramatically to the audience, so Kit took the opportunity to flee to the punch bowl.

 _That was insane!_ She kept thinking to herself as she drank quickly. Her legs were shaking under her gown as the adrenaline of the moment began to wear off. That had been the craziest dance she could imagine and she wished desperately that her old friends could have seen it. _They probably wouldn't believe it even if I told them._

Fred joined her quickly, looping an arm across her shoulders. "Wasn't that brilliant of me?" He was still breathing heavy, his face tinged pink and his hair wildly out of place.

Kit reached up to fix his hair without thinking, tucking the strands behind his ear with a smile. "I must admit that was quite a show."

He glowed at her praise, reaching for a cup that he downed quickly. "Such high praise! Have you gone soft on me already."

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes once more. "Of course not! Someone has to keep you and your massive ego in check Weasley." Kit couldn't quite keep the edges of her mouth from turning up in a ghost of a smile.

"Hearter I think we make one hell of a team."


	8. The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year is full of new opportunities.

After the Yule Ball came to a close, many of the remaining students left to finish their holidays at home with family. Kit took the time to familiarize herself with the castle and take a few opportunities to beg Madame Pince for her library privileges back. It took a couple days and many promises of no further pranks before the disgruntled librarian finally gave her blessing. Kit nearly kissed the woman in gratitude but thought it was a bit soon for that.

A large package arrived on the 30th during breakfast, nearly wiping the table clear of plates. Kit was relieved that so few people were there to witness her face flush deeply in embarrassment as an exhausted owl landed beside her. It seemed that Noel was unprepared to lug such a large parcel by themselves.

"Sorry Noel." Kit handed over a piece of bacon to her owl before tearing eagerly through the box. It was addressed from Professor Yvonne, the head of the Mental Magics Department at Salem, the woman who she looked up to since childhood. There was a shining black card with a metallic sigil on the front. 

_Dear Hearter,_

_Happy Winter. Hope you haven't frozen or forgotten about us. I've sent a gift that I hope you enjoy and use often. I hope this doesn't go against Hogwart's policies. Please send back as many photos as possible for us. I am excited to hear about your experiences once you are home this summer._

_Happy New Year!_

_-Professor Yvonne_

Under brown packing paper was a shining black camera which Kit assumed had been enchanted to work without electricity. She removed it carefully, staring at it as if she had never seen anything like it. In reality she was simply overcome with a rush of emotions, both negative and positive ones that clashed as she examined the device. Just like her Christmas gifts, she was happy to know that there were still people thinking and caring for her while she was an ocean away but the reminder that she'd be happier back home left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Despite the jumbled feelings Kit eagerly pointed the camera around the Great Hall.

* * *

Kit was determined to make the New Year better than the previous six months had been. Her schedule was lighter than the first semesters, only 4 classes, and only one with Gryffindors on Fridays. It was alright though, she had imagined it would be rather awkward to have to face Fred Weasley after their short-lived charade. She was content with the mild improvement in her social status that the night had given her and expected that to be the end of it all.

So it was rather surprising to the Slytherin when a familiar red head sat down across from her as she read her Divination book in the library. Fred's face was slightly flushed, as if he had run to find her, which set off an alarm bell in Kit's head. Madame Pince was watching the two from behind a bookcase, prepared to exile them both at the first sign of trouble.

"Don't get me banned again." Kit sighed before trying to turn back to the page she'd been reading but Fred's hand quickly removed the textbook from her reach.

"I love your warm welcomes." Fred looked around the library, glad to see that it was mostly empty except for a few overly eager Ravenclaws. Classes weren't set to start for a couple of days so most students were busy relishing the last moments of freedom. He was unsurprised to find her there. "I have some exciting news."

"Did you become less annoying over the break?" Kit asked with mock enthusiasm as she tore her book away from him.

Fred placed his chin in his hand, cocking his head to the side as he smiled sarcastically at her. "Impossible. I have a proposition for you."

"That's a dangerous sentence from the likes of you."

Fred leaned in close as if the share a secret and the glint of his eyes sent a nervous shiver up Kit's spine that her sweater couldn't warm. He abruptly clasped his hand around hers and suddenly Kit felt too warm despite the winter chill.

"I was exchanging letters over the holidays. There are people who want to bet on the Triwizard Tournament, quite a few people actually. And there are a few," He came closer, his voice only slightly above a whisper, "who would bet on you."

Kit's face scrunched up in confusion, withdrawing her hand quickly from his grasp. "What?"

Fred shook his head hastily, laughing softly at her reaction. "Let me explain. No one knows that our date was fake- except us of course. But it piqued some interest that you even agreed to go with me. So during the afterparty we were talking and Chris Garland bet me that I couldn't get you to agree to officially date me!" Fred's face was wildly enthusiastic which his companion did not mirror.

"Why would you want that?"

Fred sighed heavily, banging his head dramatically on the table. Madam Pince's head appeared around the corner to glare intensely into Kit's eyes as if to psychically warn her that she was on thin ice.

"Hearter you are thick." Fred looked up at her but didn't lift his head. "This is a sure win for us. No one thinks you'll date me so they're betting against me. But with you in on it I can win a large pot. And I'll split it with you if you want." Fred looked as though he had discovered a new cure-all use of dragon's scales but Kit looked unconvinced.

"Weasley, really?" She shook her head, covering her eyes as she fought both the urge to groan and laugh. "You don't want that on your reputation. What if someone rats on you?"

Fred's hand shot dramatically to his heart. "Ye of little faith! You think anyone would go against me, one of the creators of so many pranks and tricks? Trust me, no one would dare."

"I feel as though I should be scared of you." At Fred's self-satisfied grin Kit held up a finger. "I am not! But I probably should be."

Scraping his chair loudly against the stone floor, Fred was suddenly at Kit's side kneeling as if to propose marriage. He took her hand once more despite her looking as though she might kick him to get away. Once more Madam Pince was watching through slit eyes, untrusting of Weasleys and Americans.

"Come on Hearter. You'll get to date me and I promise you'll have more friends than anyone could ask for. And I'll be your number 1." Fred's bright hazel eyes bore into her as if he were telepathically convincing her to agree to his crazy plan. A piece of her revolted against him- the piece that would kick him to get away. But her will was weak.

"I'll do it," she sighed.

The boy jumped up to pull her in a crushing hug, Kit entirely embarrassed but unable to move.

"MR. WEASLEY!" Madam Pince's shrill voice broke the scene as she stalked over quickly.

"You're a peach Hearter! We'll talk details later." Fred pressed a kiss to her cheek hastily before quickly removing himself from the library and Pince's rage, leaving Kit standing in shocked stillness as the librarian came to chastise the display.


	9. Hogsmeade Date

The term was off to a pleasant start for Kit, much more than her first had been. Although not necessarily her close friends, the other girls in her dorm had become more accustomed to including her in their conversations and occasionally their study groups as well. With enough practice she had even become quite good at deciphering Sonya's words when she became animated and her accent became especially pungent.

The three Slytherin girls were sitting at a table in the library, mulling over their coursework. Sonya and Ava were attempting a particularly difficult potion's essay that Kit was grateful she had opted out of. Although she wasn't bad at Potion theory she _was_ notoriously bad at the brewing portion and had decided to cut it from her course load, leaving it rather thin. Instead she was focusing on advanced Divination readings on Xylomancy.

As the light outside began to dim so did their spirits towards their studies. Ava was curling her thick hair around her fingers while absentmindedly twisting her quill as small splatters of ink fell onto the table. Sonya pulled her things a bit closer to herself. It was all a bit dull.

"Mr.Weasley!" Madame Pince's whisper-shout cut the air from behind a bookshelf, followed by the sound of shuffling feet, causing a cold rush up Kit's spine. The girls across from her smirked at each other before going back to pretending to do their work. The air had shifted with interest as they waited for Fred's inevitable arrival upon them. 

"Look who's here!" Ava teased as she nudged Kit's leg under the table. As if Kit wasn't already uncomfortably aware of what was going to transpire.

"Hearter," Fred slid into the empty chair beside Kit as he casually slung his arm behind her chair. He looked as he always did; effortlessly charming and just slightly annoying, like a warm sunray you didn't want to be standing in. "Ladies."

"Surprised to see you here." Kit's face was a mask of vague indifference as she turned to look at him. Their relationship had yet to flourish in the public eye, leaving Kit anxiously waiting for whatever ridiculous plan Fred had concocted. He had promised her a week ago that he would manage it all and decide what to do next. She hadn't expected him to break up her study party though. It wasn't a particularly public spot after all. 

"I would go anywhere to find you pet." Sonya snorted at Fred's line, rolling her eyes as she closed her books. Kit agreed with the sentiment; it was a cheesy line that nearly made her gag in response but that would send the wrong message to their two witnesses. Instead, she exchanged a look with her mates that said ' _can you believe him_ ' but tried to imply that she enjoyed it at least a little bit.

Kit flushed despite herself, flicking his arm with her index finger. "You're an embarrassment."

Fred returned her gesture, flicking her shoulder. "You wound me when all I did was come to ask you a very important question."

"Oh Sonya, a very important question," Ava smiled deviously at her friend, "Maybe we shouldn't hear this."

Sonya slid back in her chair with her arms crossed. "I think we should."

"You're right." Ava leant forward, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers as her dark eyes threaten to pierce through Kit and Fred. It felt as though Kit was attempting to perform a play she hadn't rehearsed.

Fred was never one to be bothered by anything and especially not an audience. His warm eyes turned to Kit as if no one else existed in the moment. "Hogsmeade is this weekend. Would you like to go with me?"

Kit had imagined quite a few different scenarios that she had thought Fred would do to convince people that they were dating but nothing as tame as a Hogsmeade date had even crossed her mind. A fireworks display maybe or embarrassing her in their one shared class of the week sure, but nothing boring. Maybe managing to sneak into the Slytherin common room, which hadn't been open to any non Slytherin for decades. This was... unexpected. Dare she say.. disappointing.

"Sure." As soon as the words left Kit's mouth Fred's face crinkled ever so slightly, as if he were slightly insulted by the response.

Fred sighed dramatically. "Not exactly the response I wanted but it works." Fred stood up, ruffling her hair slightly which only earned him an irritated glare. "I'll meet you at 10 on Saturday, alright?"

"Alright."

As soon as Fred had disappeared from their sights Ava and Sonya were staring at her as if Kit had suddenly grown two heads. Instead of addressing the elephant in her room the girl tried to focus on the reading before her. Unfortunately it seemed impossible to focus on telling the future with twigs while two sets of intense eyes bore into the top of one's skull.

"You have a date!" Ava's voice rose above the gentle sounds of shifting pages and suddenly Madam Pince's face appeared around the corner in warning. Kit prayed she wouldn't spend the rest of her time at Hogwarts once again banned from the library. "Sorry."

"Ava you're an idiot." Sonya seemed done with everything as she packed up her rolls of parchments and book into her rucksack. Ava was soon doing the same and Kit took the hint to follow suit.

"I'm just excited. I can't remember the last time a Slytherin went on an actual date with a _Gryffindor_. No offense."

"None taken." Kit waved it away as the three of them exited the library to head back to the dorm where they could drill her for information without being reprimanded for their excitement by Madan Pince.

"It is weird though. It's not something that Slytherins do." Sonya stated matter-of-factly. The girl had a way of speaking that always sounded aggressive, almost as if she wanted to start a fight, but Kit had learned that it was simply how she spoke. She didn't feel the need to mince words or sugarcoat things.

Kit shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear absently. "My school isn't like this. We don't have houses like yours and there's not really any competition between us so I don't really get it."

Ava bumped Kit's shoulder with hers, their way of checking in with one another. If Kit looked up and smiled then it meant she was fine. If she continued to avoid contact then it was time to quickly change the subjects. Kit smiled.

"What're your houses like then?" Kit rarely spoke of her school. She was worried that it would only alienate her further or make her classmates think she favored one place over the other. She did; she would always like Salem more because it had always been her home. Even mentioning it had set a familiar ache in the center of her chest.

"Well," Kit turned to look at them, mostly to see whether they were honestly interested or simply being polite. When she was sure they wanted to genuinely know the answer she continued. "Simply put, your first three years are spent in a common house. During the third year you take aptitude tests to determine what path you want to study for the rest of your time at the Institute. There're 14 different paths you can be placed in and once you are you move into their dorms and are with students who follow the same area of study."

The three of them were back in their dorms then, getting ready for sleep. Ava sat on her bed cross-legged watching Kit with interest as the blonde girl tried to ignore her. "So how do you know who's who? Between the paths I mean."

"Every path has it's own color. We wore either ties or ascots. Some people did ribbons and lined their clothes with it too if you were really committed." Kit counted each time that she brought the brush through her hair, trying to keep the color from her cheeks. She wasn't used to being the center of attention for this long.

From behind her closed bed curtains Sonya's voice spoke up. "What were you in?"

"I'm studying Mental Magics, focusing on memory obliteration and healing. We wear dark blue."

The three of them talked for a while longer, mostly about the kinds of classes one would have to take to do mental magic. After being told it required at least 1 or 2 years of extra schooling Sonya and Ava were quick to announce that it wasn't for them. Kit had thought that once, before she had been placed on the path. But after meeting her mentor she'd realized it wasn't as long as it sounded. Not to mention she had already lived all of her life on the school's campus anyway.

When the lights were extinguished and all the girls were safely behind the thick velvet canopies of their beds the sudden realization that she was going on a date in 2 days crashed down on Kit like a bucket of ice water.

* * *

Saturday morning Kit was up before the sun but not out of choice. After spending an hour staring at the dark fabric surrounding her like a warm casket she had come to the unfortunate realization that sleep was no longer coming for her. Instead she chose to slink to the bathroom and take an obscenely long time showering away her worries under the steaming water. Like the Common Room, the dormitory bathroom had large, heavily paned windows around the perimeter of the room. The water on the other side was dark green in the early morning but nothing was stirring within it's depths. Did mermaids and giant squids sleep too?

By the time Kit was done wasting her time in the bathroom it was already half past seven and Ava had stirred out of bed already. Sonya was still snoring softly; she always slept in on the weekends and had an awful time waking up come Monday morning. Ava tiptoed across the stone floor, landing with a soft puff of air onto Kit's freshly made bed.

"What're you going to wear?" Ava twisted her thick curly hair into a knot on the top of her head as if preparing to take on a troublesome task. Which wasn't far off the mark.

"Jeans and a shirt probably." Kit replied in a whisper as she tried to smooth her comforter back into place. It was best to avoid Ava's eyes when she was trying to interfere or else she would get her way.

Ava repressed an exaggerated sigh. "Don't you like this guy? Why are you trying to scare him away?"

A blush rushed up Kit's face but she busied herself with looking through the wardrobe now to avoid her friend's intense eyes. "I do, I think. I don't want to seem too eager."

"So you're going for not eager at all. Yeah, that'll work."

It wasn't as though Kit could admit that her outfit didn't matter since this was a formulation between herself and Fred. Technically she could wear a snowsuit or a face mask and he would still continue to see her. Not that she could say that. So she sighed in resignation, motioning her dormmate over to the wardrobe opened before them.

"Fine. What do you think I should wear?"

Ava's face lit up immediately until she fully surveyed the options. It was rather limited if not a bit boring. Kit favored darker colors and neutrals, a lot of greens, blues, and greenish-blues. Many of her shirts were plain or had romantic cuts in uninteresting colors. She had too many bishop sleeved tops for someone of the 20th century and her skirts faired on the longer side. The shorter pieces of the closet were unreasonable for the frosty weather outside.

"Well," Ava rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully as she tried to piece something together. "I think I have an idea." Ava searched through the tops until she found the perfect option, a square-necked pale green blouse with long puffed sleeves. She handed it to Kit with a pair of dark straight legged jeans. "It's semi-casual but the top is kind of romantic. The neckline is low but not scandalous so I think it'll catch his eye."

"Wear a choker or short necklace." Sonya's voice cut through her bed hangings, causing her two roommates to nearly scream in surprise. "It'll draw attention to your collarbone."

"How long has she been awake?" Kit whisper-laughed to Ava as they tried not to laugh hysterically.

"What, did you two think you were being quiet?" The three girls burst into a round of the giggles and Kit's anxieties melted away.

* * *

The flash of the camera's bulb nearly blinded Kit and she tried to blink away the stray tears from her eyes without ruining the coat of mascara she had put on. Although she knew it wasn't a real date, Kit also knew that her friends at Salem would want to see this ludicrous occurrence for posterity. She hadn't decided whether to inform Ivy about the fake relationship as it happened or if it were best to wait until she was safely on Salem soil before spilling it all. Her friends would laugh along with her for sure and ask all the worst kinds of questions until none of them could breathe.

"You look great." Sonya complimented with a smile that turned Kit's insides to jelly instantly. Her icy blue eyes were warm with friendly pride. If Sonya had seemed like the hugging type Kit would have gladly hugged her.

"Hurry up and go before you're late though." Ava nearly pushed Kit out the door while she simultaneously smoothed an independent blonde curl into place. "Don't get pregnant."

"Don't do anything Ava would do."

"Do everything Sonya won't do!"

On the way to the courtyard, as Kit buzzed with unneeded anxiety, Saxa caught her by the arm. She was with another seventh year Slytherin, a tall boy with long dark locks, that Kit didn't recognize immediately but who introduced himself as Isiah Jalani. "Hello Kit! Are you going to Hogsmeade as well?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I actually have a... well a date." Kit's face flushed deeply as soon as the words left her mouth. She was half mortified because she knew what people must think of her particular choice of date and half mortified by her own knowledge that it was all a ruse to begin with.

"Is it the Weasley boy?" Saxa's face was warm and knowing, as if she were much older than Kit instead of by just a couple of years. Sometimes the younger girl wondered if she could read minds. Saxa had an unnerving ability to see everything but was never cold or cruel with her knowledge. She reminded Kit of a knowing guardian, one who knew whatever was going on and genuinely wanted only the best outcome for you.

"A Weasley." Isiah shook his head in utter disbelief and suddenly the heat was back in Kit's face. "That is an interesting choice."

Saxa took his hand in hers, looking up at him with her adoring eyes. "Oh hush." She returned her eyes to Kit's. "We have a date as well. Yours will be good too I'm sure, don't worry so much." She gave the younger girl a smile before the pair headed out into the growing throng of student's in the courtyard. Kit wanted to ask if her she really knew that-if many she had premonitions- but thought it would be rude. It wouldn't surprise her though, not really.

The sun was shining despite the slight chill of the air and all the students were buzzing with their own excitement as they gathered in groups or started the journey towards the village. Checking her watch Kit wondered where exactly she was meant to be meeting Fred. He had been so vague but she'd expected to see him immediately. Usually he drew a crowd wherever he went, either with the promise of more illegal betting or simply by being himself.

"No need to frown pet, I'm right here." Fred's voice came from beside her and it took every ounce of self control to keep Kit was whirling towards him. Kit had cultivated certain talents for herself, mostly her ability to seem unbothered by nearly anything. It served her well in her studies and when she faced the mortification of being alone and unwanted. Her mask was usually unshakeable but he kept testing her limits.

"I'm not frowning Weasley. This is just my face." Kit looked at him nonchalantly while her insides buzzed as soon as her eyes met his. Could he tell that she was lying? Did he see through her like Saxa could?

Fred's lip twitched upwards as he looped an arm through hers. "I've noticed. Hopefully a little time with me will loosen you up." The redhead threw in a wink with his innuendo and Kit controlled the urge to shove him. It wouldn't look good for their intended audience to see such a display. So the two of them simply started the journey to Hogsmeade arm in arm, Kit careful to seem interested but not too much.

"Where's George? I half expected him to come along."

Fred let out a laugh but it sounded wrong, slightly dry, as if he didn't really want to laugh. "People always ask me that. Believe it or not, my brother and I don't share everything. Especially dates."

"Sorry. I was just curious what he was doing when you aren't dragging him into trouble." Kit was careful to lighten her tone so that he would understand that she was simply teasing.

"I think he's product testing actually. I'm sure we will see him eventually, probably running away from someone." The lightness was back in his voice and Kit was relieved.

"You two must be in very good shape."

"Is that an observation or a compliment?" Fred's eyes were lit with mischief and immediately Kit wished she could take the words back.

"I just meant..." Kit coughed as she tried to think of why she had said it in the first place. "...you both seem to run so much. Away from your own trouble."

"You could have just said it was a compliment Hearter." Fred squeezed her arm playfully.

"I don't think I could've. And your ego really shouldn't get any bigger. It might rupture something."

"I'll have you know my ego is perfectly in proportion to the rest of me." Kit knew he was trying to get a rise out of her now and chose to ignore the comment as they travelled closer and closer to High Street. Hogsmeade looked especially picturesque covered in a blanket of fluffy white snow and Kit regretted not bringing the camera.

"Where do you want to go first?" At first Kit didn't hear Fred's question as she stared into Gladrag's Wizardwear shop. A pair of brightly colored socks embroidered with tiny imps had caught her eye, well, it mostly the sign next to them that advertised the fact that the socks would shriek if they became too dirty.

"Didn't take you for a gaudy sock kind of girl," Fred teased as he leaned down next to her.

"Oh I'm not. Well I do like them actually but I was interested in the fact that they shriek."

Fred turned to look at Kit as she surveyed some of the other novelty items in the shop's window, overlooking the fancy robe on the mannequin to inspect a tie that changed colors and patterns with the wearer's mood. "Haven't you seen these before? They've sold them for a while."

"This is my first time at Hogsmeade. I've never seen them actually. I wonder if it's patented."

As Kit started to wonder to the next shop Fred followed quickly beside her. "You've never been? We've had 3 weekends down here already?"

"I didn't want to go alone. I'm glad to be here now though." For the first time in their short acquaintance Kit genuinely smiled up at him before turning to look at Honeyduke's newest offerings. Fred was determined to make sure that wasn't the last genuine smile he earned.

Some of the offerings made her wince, specifically ice mice and jelly slugs. Wizarding candy here seemed to differ from her hometown, which was rather disappointing only because she had wanted a Mood Ring Pop. The flavor of the candy jewelry changed depending on how you felt while eating them so it was always good fun to tease a friend and hope it changed to cayenne pepper.

"Hearter, Hearter, Hearter. You are the luckiest girl in Hogwarts because I make an excellent guide." Taking her by the shoulder, Fred pushed them into the shop that was already filled with giggling students. The air was warm and sweetly inviting. Rows and rows of beautifully wrapped sweets surrounded them and Kit wasn't sure where to begin. Whole barrels of brightly colored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were lined against one wall and Kit looked through the contents eagerly. These were available in America as well but the flavors were slightly different. She had never seen Tripe, Curry, or Toffee Pudding before, although only one of those sounded appealing.

"This is amazing." Kit grabbed a box of the Jellybeans before turning towards the section of novelty candies. "Have you had these before?" She held up a clear wrapped Pepper Imp, examining the package's description eagerly.

"Oh yeah. They're spicy. And you'll breathe fire too."

Kit immediately added it to her package of Jelly Beans before going along the other aisles of candies. She gravitated towards the novelty items, many of which she had never seen before. Her arms quickly became full as she added Exploding Bonbons, Fizzing Whizzbees, and Sound Sweets to her collection.

"Are you trying to get cavities?" Fred joked as he waited for her to pay.

"I hope not." Kit counted out 3 galleons and 9 sickles, handing them over quickly to the till worker. As soon as she and Fred exited the candy store, Kit ripped open the box of Fizzing Whizzbees and popped one of them in her mouth. It was fruity and after letting it dissolve slightly on her tongue a powdery inside began to coat her tongue. A moment later she found herself floating a foot or so off the ground.

Fred grabbed a hold of her arm, continuing to walk as though he was dragging a balloon behind him. "Did you read it before you ate it?"

"Not really," Kit admitted with a snort. "It tastes good though. I've never seen them before." Once the candy was completely dissolved the levitation wore off and Kit was happily on two feet again. The two of them continued down the street, Kit looking into each shop's window, excited to see what wares they offered.

"We should go in there." Fred pointed to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe, smirked as Kit pulled a disgusted face upon seeing it. The windows were foggy and decorated with a slightly ridiculous amount of lace and frills.

"Why would we do that?" Kit eyed him skeptically. This seemed like the last place Fred Weasley would willingly step foot in.

"All lovey-dovey couples go there. She serves tea." Fred eyed her out of the corner of his eyes, obviously trying to contain a laugh.

"We aren't a lovey-dovey couple Weasley. That should be the third date at least." He let out his laugh at that, purposefully misinterpreting her words.

"Already planning so far ahead? I didn't expect you to be so eager."

Instead of answering his ludicrous words, Kit turned on the heal of her boot and headed in the opposite direction. The sound of crunching snow told her that Fred was following closely behind but she chose to ignore it. The Three Broomsticks was just up ahead, its sign post waving in the chilly wind. 

"This is probably a better choice for a first date." Fred fell into step beside her, ignoring that fact that she was pointedly ignoring him. He followed closely behind as she walked through the doors of the all too familiar pub. Madam Rosmerta greeted him with a friendly wave.

Kit took an unoccupied table towards the back silently, eyeing the menu nonchalantly until Madam Rosmerta appeared.

"A date Fred?" Rosmerta gave a sparkling smile to the both of them as if they had been friends for years. Even Kit had to admit that she was wonderfully pretty to look at and pleasant to listen to.

"No." Kit retorted shortly.

"Yes. But you know my heart will always belong to you Madam." The smile on his face was sickeningly saccharine as he practically batted his eyes at a woman who could have been his mother.

"A few years older and you would undoubtedly break my heart. What can I get you sweetheart?" She turned her warm eyes to the table's other occupant with an equally favorable smile.

" Can I get the leek and potato soup and a pumpkin juice please?"

Madam Rosmerta's eyes lit up brightly, making her face even more pleasant to look at. "Ooo an American. Haven't met many of you here. What a cute accent. I'll bring it all over soon." It wasn't long before the drinks arrived at the table closely followed by the food. It seemed that Fred's overly friendly display with the patroness was not simply show because she brought him exactly what he wanted without him having to utter the order.

"You know," Fred interrupted the long silence as he finished his warm Butterbeer. "Most people talk on dates. How would this look to others?"

Kit had nearly finished the soup, glad to feel the comforting warmth of the food spread throughout her body. "It probably looks like I'm irritated with you. Which fits quite perfectly. Can't make it too obvious." She finally shrugged off her jacket and scarf, feeling too warm from the food and the reminder that this date was supposed to be a public spectacle. 

"Wow. I like the shirt." Fred's eyes lingered a bit low for a moment before meeting Kit's again.

"I will hex you if you look at my chest again." Kit glared pointedly at her companion. Fred knew that she would even though it would either fail or get her some kind of punishment from the professors.

"I was actually looking at the necklace but noted." Fred held up his hands in defeat, his eyes now intently focused on her face. Which, she realized, was actually not much better than his glances.

"So," Kit leaned forward slightly to give the appearance that she was interested in whatever he was going to say, "how's the betting going?"

"Brilliant actually. Potter is the underdog but that'll make it more interesting depending on how the second event goes. It's pretty fairly split between people suspecting Krum or Cedric to win it all. Someone bet 20 galleons on Krum winning the next two events no contest since he technically only tied for the first one. They must really be a fan."

"Are you betting on everything too or just profiting from it all?"

"I am betting on us," Fred admitted with a smirk as he lowered his voice. They leaned in towards each other in order to avoid any eavesdroppers which gave the appearance of being deeply engrossed with one another. "I'm actually the only person at the moment that thinks you'll eventually agree to be my girlfriend."

Although Kit knew that this guaranteed their eventual and total win, she was still surprised to hear that no one else had even a little faith in his ability to woe someone into a relationship. "What's everyone else betting then?"

"Well George think you'll eventually kill me for bothering you-"

"He's probably right."

" Most people think we'll go on two dates and you'll move on. Some think it'll last only this one date. And a few people think you might genuinely like me but won't agree to date me because you leave in a few months."

"They'd be right if this wasn't a fixed bet." Kit sipped her drink and nearly spat it out when she realized what she had really said. As the look of realization and utter horror crossed her beet red face Fred couldn't contain a booming laugh at her expense. The noise drew some students to look their way in interest which only added to Kit's desire to melt away into the floors.

"Not that I like you! I meant I wouldn't agree to date anyone here knowing I'll be halfway across the world from them soon!" Despite her protests Fred continued to laugh and remind her of her mistake even as the two of them exited the establishment not 20 minutes later. George's bet was growing increasingly likely the more his twin paraded and danced around her in a teasing manner simply for his own enjoyment. They were nearly back to Hogwarts when Kit whirled around to face him.

"Weasley I will hex you and leave you to freeze in the snow if you keep prattling on! You know I didn't mean it."

Fred stopped the little dance he had choreographed for himself, deciding that it was best not to test her any further. He had already seen that she was wily when she wanted to be and more than willing to point her wand to his neck. "Oh come off it Hearter. You know I'm just joking. Although I recommend you don't fall in love with me. I wouldn't want you to go through that obvious heartbreak." He slung his arm lazily over her shoulders, although she knew it was only for the sake of the audience.

"Not going to happen. I don't even think I like you." Kit tightened her scarf absentmindedly, running a hand over the dark green fabric repeatedly.

"Oh we both know that's not true. At least not entirely. You'd be bored without me."

"Bored? Maybe. But I'd feel more sane." The castle was looming closer, a welcome beacon for the Slytherin girl. She was eager to escape into the safety of her Common Room to warm up by the fire and complain about her date with her dormmates. 5 months of practical solitude had left her unable to socialize for very long and it was especially true when having to deal with Fred in a very public area. She needed a moment of solitude with her schoolwork, a refuge from everyone's overly interested eyes and Fred's irritating teasing.

"Well I think that date went smashingly. We'll be the talk of the school I'm sure." They stood before the doors of the Great Hall, each of them destined to travel in opposite directions. Fred was nonchalantly balancing on his heels, his warm eyes trained on Kit's face as if he were expecting something.

"I'm sure we will be," she sounded tired when she said it as if the thought was wearing on her. Really she was just tired from the total lack of sleep the night before.

"Don't sound so pleased." Fred took a step closer to her and Kit was uncomfortably made aware that he was almost a foot taller than her. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course." Kit nodded, trying to act casual while her insides were buzzing. They hadn't really discussed how they would go about this fake relationship and it was suddenly dawning on her that relationships usually consisted of more than going on dates to Hogsmeade. This was the fault in under planning things; there were always forgotten variables.

Fred bent down just enough to plant a kiss on her cold cheek. That was the second time he had kissed her and it didn't appear to be any less startling to the girl as she nearly threw herself away from him. Fred seemed unbothered as he patted the top of her hair before turning to the staircases. "Enjoy the rest of your candy!"

That was also the second time that Fred had kissed her and walked off as if he had simply said hello. Kit wrestled with the realization that she was going to have to learn to do the same if she wanted this relationship to seem even minutely real. She would have to put in more effort to not only show affection towards him but also be shown affection herself. But that was a matter for a different time, undoubtedly late at night when she wanted to sleep. At the moment Kit could only focus on making it back to the dungeons without spontaneously combusting.

**Author's Note:**

> So a few notes. Because I am not down with the appropriation JKR did with First Nations people and her Ilvermorny school, I have decided that there is another North American School and it is called Salem Institute of Magics. I’ll expand on that later and if you want a specific post about it just ask. Also if you want to be featured in this fic later as a character please send me some descriptions of your characters!!!


End file.
